


Serrated

by ikigai (fencingfox)



Series: P/T Word of the Day [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, One Word Prompts, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/ikigai
Summary: adjectivehaving a row of sharp or tooth-like projections, sawlike
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: P/T Word of the Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Serrated

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"You don't look sorry. Ow! B'Elanna!"

She laughed. Tom grumbled. He tugged the blanket from B'Elanna's grasp to pull it to his chin. B'Elanna watched with amusement. She grinned slyly. He should have pulled the blanket over his head. B'Elanna lowered herself onto her elbows. She curled her tongue under his earlobe, sucking it gently between her lips. The tang of blood still in her mouth complimented the flavor of his freshly washed skin and hair. She growled. She wanted him badly. She wanted him _now_.

"Tom," she spoke in a soft singsong as she drew away from his ear to kiss his neck. His shoulders relaxed by the time she reached them. Promising start. Slowly she slid the blanket down his arms. B'Elanna used the lightest touch possible with her fingers and her kisses, hoping the tease would bring him into agreement with her that after a shower was the best time for sex. She stopped sliding the blanket when her fingers reached the dip of his waist. Under his shirt, she ran an open hand from his waist to his stomach. Not too firm, and certainly not flabby. She could already imagine how such a stomach would feel against hers. She growled.

Tom groaned in return. Yes, finally! B'Elanna shifted away to give him room to roll onto his back.

Tom sighed, "I'm tired, B'Elanna. I had two shifts with the Doctor today and I _just_ showered. I don't want to."

B'Elanna blinked a few times to understand. When she came to an understanding, she regarded him closely in the low light. He _did_ look exhausted. He'd pulled several back-to-back shifts with the Doctor this week. She'd demanded more out of him every night. B'Elanna frowned. She pulled the blanket up for him, reaching around his body to tuck it under his arm.

She left a kiss on his temple. "Sorry, Tom. I mean it this time." She smoothed back his hair for an excuse to keep touching him. Before turning over to do the other thing beds are meant for, she left one more kiss on his temple.

It didn't take long for Tom to follow her. B'Elanna felt the bed and blankets shift as he turned around. _I tucked the blanket for no reason,_ was her first thought. Her second might have been how nice his arm felt around her waist. Or maybe it was how natural it felt to have his face nuzzled to the back of her head. B'Elanna sighed contentedly. She heard a soft sound when Tom kissed the back of her neck. His hand moved to trace circles on her right hip.

Without warning, his open hand slid over her bare stomach, displacing the tank top she wore to bed. His fingers so close to the waistband of her panties made her feel electric. B'Elanna swore she could power _Voyager_ for a decade when his fingers slipped under the waistband of her underwear. They slipped back out after grazing her curls. She whimpered.

Breathless already, she investigated, "I thought you didn't want to do anything." His hand slowly moved up her body, displacing the tank top further on his journey toward her breast.

He muttered against her neck, "That's not what I said." His thumb and finger found her nipple. He rolled it between his fingers until it jutted out, tingling. Tom kissed her neck as he palmed her breast. B'Elanna leaned against his chest, rolling slightly to where he'd have better access to anything he wanted to have of hers.

At one point, she did have a response for him. She was sure of it. Now, however, B'Elanna couldn't form a cohesive thought nor present it clearly. She was too busy letting Tom's hand wander all over her front. He reached for her further breast and worked it the same as he had the first. She pressed into his touch, desperate for _more_ ; desperate for _now_.

Tom's hand reached up to turn her face to him. The angle could have been better, but she didn't care. Tom attacked her mouth with vigor. Her skin tingled in response. His hand drifted lower—her ribs...her waist...her naval...the hem of her panties. _Yes,_ she implored mentally. His hand drifted up. She whimpered into the kiss.

Tom replied with a forceful exploration of her mouth, never allowing her to venture into his mouth. This kind of controlled force would have made her legs quiver were she standing. Laying in bed, it only heightened her need for his hand. He broke the kiss. To see what he was doing, she hoped.

Whispered pleas mixed with B'Elanna's haphazard kisses to his jaw. Tom's hand drifted down again. She opened her legs wider, laying her right knee across his legs. His hand dipped under her panties. Involuntarily, she moaned. She felt sopping wet and loved it; loved that he did to; loved that he nipped her ear in appreciation.

"Tom," she mewled. Tom found a slow rhythm of circling her the way she needed him to. "Yeeees." He slid a finger into her. His stiff thumb pressed her sensitive nerves with sensation on each thrust of his forefinger. "Pleeease." When he'd opened her enough for a finger to no longer cut it, he slid it out. Tom started a quicker rhythm over her nerves with the pad of his wet finger. "Ohhh."

It was sweet torture not to have anything hard to clamp around. _Torture I don't have to endure,_ B'Elanna realized. She brought her fingers to her entrance and slipped two inside. Tom groaned beside her ear. She liked to hear that.

Pumping herself with her fingers wasn't the same as even having Tom use his longer fingers. She couldn't get as good an angle nor could she penetrate as deeply. Still— _oh_ —it felt good to have something to clench around. With a shudder and stretch that every cell of her body felt, B'Elanna climaxed, Tom's name on her quivering lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Four days and I've almost used all the rating options. Go me!


End file.
